


Dragon's Fire

by reinla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinla/pseuds/reinla
Summary: The Ministry has decreed that all Witches and Wizards sixteen and older must marry before the end of their last term at Hogwarts. Ancient magic invoked to find the best possible match for them. The major problem? The female students must switch to the house of their Significant Other. To refuse this law is to be banished without magic. What happens when you throw two Veela into the mix?  Not DH compliant.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Dragon's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta for any of my works. I write because I like it. If you would like to help or volunteer to allow me to bounce ideas off of you, please send me a message.

The devastation of society was a common enough occurrence after any war. The Wizarding World was still recovering from the toll that the last battle with Lord Voldemort had created. His defeat only a year earlier had more people joyous than expected. Even some that appeared to be loyal to him. It was why so many of the former Slytherin students were allowed to return for their final year at Hogwarts. Most notably among them, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. 

Many of the students had already been back within the confines of the school for at least one full month. The Ministry wanted to let them settle before they shook the world up once more. Minister For Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had announced that some new laws were coming. Changes that people would not like but refuse to follow the regulations would force the offenders to be banished from the Wizarding World forever, and stripped of their magic. 

It was this fear that was gripping quite a few of the sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts, as the students gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast. The Daily Prophet had arrived with the morning owl post. Still, all it said was that the Ministry was now declaring all persons over the age of sixteen to be legal wizarding adults and, therefore, would be subjected to any of the laws. The Laws themselves would be explained in person by a ministry official or by the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts if students were involved. 

“Good Morning, students. As many of you can tell, the Ministry has passed some new laws regarding the citizens it governs. All of you that are sixteen years old and older, at the start of this term, shall remain after breakfast, and more information will be provided. For the rest of you, know that a lot of what is happening is thought to be for the betterment of our society. It will change things within these hallowed halls, but I implore each of you to support any students affected by these laws.” 

The voice of Albus Dumbledore carried through the hall. Few questioned the Headmaster when he spoke. However, that didn’t stop people from being curious about what was going on. Some of the younger students erupted into gossip about what laws could have possibly been passed that would affect a portion of the student body of their school. 

“All I can tell you is that there is a marriage law that was passed. The details only matter to those who are affected. If any students are affected, it may result in people's houses being shuffled around as to best comply with the law. Any student wishing to fight the law may do so, but my hands are tied on the punishments. Your wand will be snapped, and your magic stripped. Your name will also be submitted to the Ministry for their registry, and if you are found in the magical world, you might be imprisoned. Now please, All students that are not sixteen and up, please retreat to your common rooms.”

When Dumbledore finished speaking, the students that did not meet the criteria left the Great Hall. It was a Saturday, and they had no classes. Many would return to their common rooms and start the gossip about marriage laws and what that meant. 

When the Great Hall was full of only the sixteen and seventeen-year-old students, Dumbledore waved his wand, and the room changed. 

“I understand that marriage laws may seem harsh, but our society was devastated by the actions of the past war. The Ministry seeks to build a stronger society by pairing together people who are the most compatible. Please note that now is your only time to refuse. Once the spells are done that are needed, there will be no backing out, no matter how much you hate the choice. The ancient magic being invoked are stronger than anything anyone might be aware of. There is no breaking it, ever. Also, before we get into the details, please note that we have a few students who are special. If you belong to a species of creatures, such as veela or someone who has werewolf DNA within you, these spells will not harm your mates. It will, however, reveal them to you. You will need to work on keeping them with you.” 

Albus paused for a moment as he looked over his rimmed spectacles to see if any of the students would protest. He expected a few would, but even the muggleborn students were too used to magic to throw it all away now. When no one refused, he sighed. Not necessarily in the wrong way. Albus did not want to have to go through with this, but he was legally bound as the guardian of these now-adult children. 

“If all of the students remaining can please separate. Boys on the left, girls on the right, with a table in between you. Find the table colored to your current house. We will do this by houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and then Gryffindor. There will be several phases to this, and several spells will be cast. For now, you all can take a seat. I am about to cast a spell that is only for those of you in this room. You will glow a certain color based on the results of the spell. If you glow white, report to Professor Trelawney, If you glow yellow, report to Madam Pince, and for those of you that glow red, stay at your table.” 

Everyone watched as Professor Trelawney and Madam Pince moved into position with what appeared to be a notebook and quill to make notes. The air in the Great Hall was ramping up, and everyone was feeling choked by the nervousness of this. They were all going to find out their fates sooner than they expected. 

“When the first spell is cast, those of you who glow white, know that your significant other is not yet of age. You will be free to do as you please until this person comes of age. After you have checked in with Professor Trelawney, you may return to your common room. For those of you who glow yellow, your significant other is of age, but not within the grounds of Hogwarts. Report to Madam Pince and then return to your common room. Those of you will have a future meeting with myself and your Head of House to discuss what options you have. If your glow red, your significant other is located within the grounds of Hogwarts. You may remain seated until you are dismissed. 

I want to be very clear. These spells will not hurt you, but you may not like the outcome. The only spell that involves everyone is this first one. After this, it will mostly be the young women who will be subjected to the other spells. I will explain more on that once we get to that phase. Now without any further ado,: Voluntarie Revelationi!”

The spell erupted from the end of Dumbledore's wand; all of the students were suddenly enveloped in colorful little bubbles. The sighs of relief from those who glowed either white or yellow were palpable. Slowly the students got up and made their way to their designated areas. When all of the students were gone, there were, but a handful from each house left. Including the Slytherin Prince and the Golden Trio. Everyone left was shocked to see that both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were still here, both glowing red at the moment. 

“Phase one is complete. There are two phases left. I would like each of you to remain seated for now as we explain what is going to happen. Each of the female students remaining will stand and walk to their Head of House with their wand extended. Their current Head of House will then cast a spell, and the tip of the witches' wand will glow. This color will determine your new house within Hogwarts. It is also the house in which your partner resides. Unfortunately, many of the marriage laws are archaic, and therefore, it is the women who suffer the brunt of the change. Once your wand glows a color, you will go stand next to the smaller tables that match your house color. That will be phase two. Phase three will involve your new Head of House. They shall cast a spell, this spell will reveal who the pairs are. Note that anyone that may be Veela or another creature will glow purple, and so will their mates. Once these names are revealed to the new Head of House, they will instruct you to sit with your chosen partner. When everyone has gone through their turn, you will retire to your common rooms, and there your Head of House will provide with further instructions.” 

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Many of the female students would be uprooting the lives that they had created at Hogwarts to move to a new house. Hermione knew that her biggest fear was to land in Slytherin. It was this fact that had her gripping the hand of the red-headed Weasley daughter. Hermione hoping she would end up with Ron, and Ginny hoping she would end up with Harry. 

Slowly, each girl stood and made their way to their current Head of House when it was their turn. At first, not many people changed houses. Hannah Abbot moved from Hufflepuff to Gryffindor, and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw came as well. When it was Slytherin’s turn, everyone was nervous. There was speculation that the Slytherins already knew what was happening, and for two of them, this was the truth. 

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini already knew about the marriage law. It was why they also had gone straight to Professor Snape, their Head of House, about the fact that both young men were veelas. Blaise was sure that Ginny was his mate, but with her being sixteen, she was not of age yet. Draco knew who his mate was, but without intervention, he doubted he’d get anywhere close. Of course, it helped that he had been named Head Boy, and his mate, well she was Head Girl. 

Out of the Slytherin girls that were standing two switched houses, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were changed to Gryffindor. It was interesting. Right now, it appeared that all the students were just doing the spells that would swap their houses, no one was quite ready to find out who their pair was. 

Finally, it was Gryffindor’s turn. Of the handful of girls left, a few went to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but most stayed put. All but two of the girls. Ginny Weasley was ahead of Hermione in the line, and when her wand glowed Green, she felt sort of relieved. Having already suspected what was coming, she moved to the Slytherin table and waited for the final young woman to go through the process. It was Hermione’s turn, finally. 

She was nervous as all get out, but now was not the time to think about it. Hermione was Head Girl. She had to set an example for the younger students. Stepping up to face Professor McGonagall, Hermione took a steadying breath and waited. The spell that came from the Scottish woman’s lips was soft, and the gasp of the crowd pulled the muggleborn out of her thoughts. There was her wand, glowing green. The Gryffindor Princess was about to enter the den of snakes? 

Moving from the Gryffindor area to the Slytherin table, and taking Ginny’s hands, Hermione looked around nervously. This was not what she was expecting. A part of her had hoped that she could make things work with Ron, even though he was mooning over Lavender Brown. When the brains of the Golden Trio took her spot at the new Slytherin Table, Hermione looked at the ground. She was not so embarrassed as she was terrified of what was going to happen next. 

Like before, the new Head of Houses took over and cast a spell that would reveal the name of their partner. It was this name that had quite a few of them nervous. Hermione was hoping that she could get this part taken care of and get off to her new common room before anything significant happened. However, she doubted she would be that lucky. 

The student body that remained watched as names were revealed, and people were given seats. It wasn’t entirely clear who was sitting where since quite a few young women were sitting together. Time would eventually tell. What Hermione could say was that Hannah was sitting next to Neville, Pansy next to Harry and Millicent next to Ron. That was such a strange turn of events for sure. 

Still, she was not able to think about it too much as it was about to be her turn. Standing in front of Ginny and Hermione was a dour-looking Severus Snape. He could not yet show a reaction, but he would need to let both girls know that they were under the protection of the Slytherin house. Especially if they ended up paired off the way, they thought they would. Saying the spell, everyone watched as both Ginny and Hermione became enveloped in a purple glow. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini also glowed purple as well. 

Looking down at the parchment, Snape saw the pairings come across. Blaise Zabini, veela, Ginny Weasley, mate. Draco Malfoy, veela, Hermione Granger, mate. These were the two names that would shock everyone. However, this information needed to stay secret as he motioned to the two young women to take the open seats. It happened that the seats were not near Blaise and Draco. Snape would understand that the veela would be feeling protective, but they needed to get back to the Slytherin common room before anything was said. 

“Follow me.” Was all that Snape said before leading the rest of Slytherin out of the Great Hall and your dorm rooms. Tomorrow would be a new day, but right now, they just needed to get through everything. As they walked to the dungeons, he wondered if he could tell them the next part of what was going on. Especially with both the Head Boy and Head Girl being part of Slytherin. 

Entering the Common Room, everyone paused a moment. All of the students were there waiting, and it was clear that quite a few had no idea what to think about Hermione and Ginny entering the snake pit. Still, Hermione was not going to allow anyone to make her feel unworthy. Standing with her head high, and Ginny right beside her, the young woman waited for more information to be spoken. 

“We have two new Slytherins. You will make them feel welcome. Now. Before we all retire for the evening, please note that both Miss Granger and Miss Weasley are the mates of two veela students. Any actions to hurt them can lead to you getting severely injured. Now, as you are all quite aware, many of the dorms have been shifted around. If you have been assigned a significant other, you will share quarters much like the Head Boy and Girl do. Each of you will have your own bedroom, but you will share a private study room and bathroom. You will find your names outside your doors. All of your things have already been moved to them. Do not ask questions tonight. We do not have time. You must get your sleep so that you can be ready for classes in the morning. Now Goodnight.” 

With that said, Severus turned on his heels and stormed out of the dungeons. Things were going too fast, but he could not stop it. Draco and Blaise would have to work to keep their mates from rejecting them, though he had a sneaking suspicion that neither young man would have too much trouble. With one last look, he watched as the students were moving to their new rooms and watched as the head boy and head girl retired through the portrait that would lead them to the Head Dorms. Saying a silent prayer that they wouldn’t kill each other tonight, Snape retired to his own rooms.


End file.
